


Wounds Heal Over Time

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yokai, M/M, Onmyoji/Shikigami, Pre-Slash, mentions of Iori and Yuki, mild Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Yamato, the heir to the prestigious Onmyoji family is an illegitimate child. He stumbles onto a kamaitachi named Mitsuki to strike a friendship only for him to betray the latter later. Now Mitsuki holds a grudge against Yamato, while still wishing things could go back the way they were.





	Wounds Heal Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic for the flashbang done in collaboration with the lovely [hitamitu](https://twitter.com/hitamitu)~  
Check out their amazing art [here](https://twitter.com/hitamitu/status/1163072118558359554?s=20)!

_In this world, humans are hunted by demonic yokai. They lived for the longest time as their primary source of food, scared and cowed by darkness._

_Until some humans learnt to tame the lesser demonic spirits to their needs._

_Born with supposedly divine powers, these people came to be known as onmyoji, powerful beings who could summon yokai, known as shikigami, to serve and protect them against the more malicious yokai. These people came to be highly revered in their villages as the protectors of humanity._

***

Two men darted into the forest, chasing after the demonic creature that was terrorising their village. A creature with the head of a woman and the body of a snake three hundred feet long slithered away. It was responsible for the death of several fishermen, and the widowing of many women.

“Ichi, 10 o’clock!” The older man, alerting the younger man to the tail swinging at his left. Iori barely dodged the attack and drew out his blades to retaliate, cutting the tail.

The creature screeched at the wound, lashing out wildly at the two men behind her. Her tail regenerated, and it moved to attack her assailants.

“Jeez, I didn’t expect it to be a regenerative type…” the older man grumbled, moving with lazy grace, managing to dodge every single attack.

“Nikaido-san, I suggest you take this battle a little more seriously! We don’t exactly have many spells to defend ourselves from a monster of this calibre!” Iori exclaimed, using both his swords to block the attacks.

“I may not have spell talismans strong enough right now… but I do know someone who can help us.” Nikaido jumped back, rummaging through the folds of his shirt. His partner raised an eyebrow in concern but didn't say anything. Nikaido pulled out a piece of paper with a symbol of a moon drawn onto it. 

The symbol glowed with a bright white light, growing until it began to take form. It solidified into the form of a young man with a weasel tail and ears. 

And he raked his claws on Nikaido’s arms, leaving three prominent gashes that cut his skin. Nikaido winced at the attack.

“You bastard, I was asleep! You had to call me now? Can’t you do anything by yourself?” The shikigami growled, his tail taut with tension. Nikaido just gave an apologetic smile, the wounds on his arm beginning to trickle down, dripping slowly from his fingertips.

“Just this once, Mitsuki,” Nikaido said, his voice pleading. A loud thud shook the ground. Ichi was on the ground, his swords knocked out of his hands, the monster ready to deal a final blow. Mitsuki gave an exasperated sigh.

“You humans can’t do anything without me can you?” His expression turned cocky and he lunged at the monster. Ichi took his chance to escape and grabbed his swords, heading to Yamato’s side.

“I’m fine Ichi...really.” The wounds on his arm were starting to widen, oozing blood more quickly. Mitsuki quickly got to work, his nimble body climbing onto the towering demon by clawing into her flesh. His small size made it easier for him to dodge the frantic arms lashing at him. He finally drew out his sickle and sunk it deep into her shoulder, dragging it down along her spine. Her body fell to the ground limply, the injury too fatal for her. As soon as Mitsuki hopped off the demon, he turned to Nikaido, face filled with annoyance.

“I have done my duty. Now I shall leave.” Mitsuki said, slowly losing his form as his body was enveloped with white light. Soon the only thing left was the original sheet of paper from which he came, the seal of the moon still intact.

Nikaido, who had been holding himself up till this point, collapsed to the ground, the wounds getting worse by the second and the blood beginning to stain the ground. Ichi picked him up, sighing at his partner’s stupidity.

“You knew he was going to do that... why did you let him?” he grumbled under his breath, shifting the weight of the older man on his back. Nikaido gave a brief chuckle, glad that Ichi was not able to see his eyes.

“Because this is nothing compared to how I hurt him.”

***

_“Ichi! I think I spotted something ahead!” a young boy with dark brown hair darted ahead, ignoring the possibilities of tripping and falling._

_“Nikaido-sama! Please be careful! And don’t call me Ichi!” the raven-haired boy said in concern, chasing behind Nikaido._

_“Boo! Stop being so boring, you sound like an adult! I told you you can call me Yamato, we’re friends aren’t we?” the brunet grinned as he began to climb a tree._

_“At least call me Izumi-san… or Iori-san…” the younger boy muttered to himself. He couldn’t believe this was the heir to the illustrious clan of onmyoji, the Nikaido family. Although, he had heard rumours that his mother wasn’t Nikaido-dono’s wife… but no, such rumours should never reach the ears of the prestigious Nikaido family, and only served as fuel for gossip of the branch families, like Iori’s._

_Yamato had climbed considerably high, Iori noticed. If Yamato were to fall from this height, he would be gravely injured._

_“Nikaido-sama! Don’t go higher!” Iori yelled out. If anything were to happen to the heir under his watch, it would bring shame to his family. He couldn’t let that happen._

_“Pah! Ichi, you worry too much. I’m not silly enough to-” As he spoke, Yamato’s footing slipped and he nearly fell. Thankfully he was quick enough to catch a branch, but he knew he couldn’t hold on for too long. The branch was too thin, Iori could see it cutting into his palm. He could sense Yamato’s hand slipping in pain, squirming in a desperate attempt to hold on._

_“S-Stay there! I’ll get help for you!” Iori was about to run, when Yamato yelled back._

_“No! Don’t leave me alone!” Fear tinged his voice. He knew that he was in deep trouble. Iori wavered, conflicted. He knew he had to get help, but also he had to obey the word of the heir. The branch cracked a little, and Iori contemplated standing under Yamato and breaking his fall. Yamato wriggled in fear, trying his best to keep his grip tight._

_Soon Yamato’s grip gave way, and he fell. Iori looked away in fear of what was to happen to the two of them. Yamato shut his eyes, expecting his head to fall to the ground with a splat. Instead, he felt a steady pair of hands hold his back as he floated gently to the ground._

_Yamato shakily opened his eyes, spotting a pair of round orange ears, like a weasel. Yamato watched in a daze, realising what had saved him. A yokai… A Kamaitachi._

_“Jeez… can’t you kids be careful?! You aren’t supposed to make us worry you know?” The kamaitachi sighed, then gave a soft smile. “If you want to know how to climb safely, I can teach you.”_

_Yamato and Iori stared at the kamaitachi until they heard voices calling for them. The kamaitachi scrambled away, moving out of sight just in the nick of time._

_Two men appeared, their faces scrunched up sternly. “Yamato! Iori! You were supposed to be back half an hour ago. What do you think you are doing?”_

_Iori opened his mouth, trying to tell them that they spotted a yokai, when Yamato stepped in._

_“Sorry, I was trying to climb the tree and we got distracted.”_

_The adults gave an exasperated sigh. “Grow up, won’t you? You’re supposed to be our future head onmyoji. Or are you not up to the task?” The pairs of eyes looked at Yamato with scrutiny._

_Yamato retorted, “I can do it! Just wait 'till you see!” and followed them with a huff. Iori trailed behind, a sense of guilt gnawing into him._

***

_“Why didn’t you tell them?!” Iori asked, when he finally caught Yamato alone._

_“Hm? Tell them about what?” Yamato replied, feigning ignorance._

_“You know what I’m talking about!” Iori said, crossing his arms in disapproval._

_“Oh. It’s cause he didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“But we have to report to the adults about the yokai! And all yokai are evil! That’s why your entire family exists to protect us.”_

_“And men aren’t supposed to have kids with a woman who isn't their wife but you don’t automatically call them evil for that do you?”_

_Iori looked at him dumbfounded, and Yamato rolled his eyes._

_“Oh don’t give me that look. I am not dumb, I hear what people say about me. The chefs wag their tongues a lot when they think no one is around, you know.”_

_Yamato stood tall, towering over Iori. Iori backed away a little, and Yamato continued._

_“That yokai had no malicious intention. I don’t think we need to report that one for now. Have I made myself clear, Iori?”_

_Iori understood his position, and bowed in front of Yamato, “I understand, Nikaido-sama. I have pledged my loyalty to you after all.”_

_Yamato waved his hand, dismissing Iori away. This exchange reminded Yamato sorely that he really could not have true friends. That his future was inexplicably tied to the expectations of him, and there would be no freedom for him._

_With one exception._

***

_“Mitsu! Are these the berries you needed?” Yamato asked, his glasses a bit askew from rummaging through the bushes._

_“Finally you got the right ones! I suppose the brains between the two of you belong more to Iori,” the kamaitachi let out a chuckle as he dodged Yamato’s tantrum punches. Iori just sighed, trying to scout for a mushroom they needed for a ritual. Befriending yokai had its benefits, as long as they weren’t caught._

_Mitsuki climbed up a tree, sitting on one of the higher branches and gesturing to the boys to climb up. Both climbed up hesitantly, yet with some sense of assurance that Mitsuki would help them. They sat on the other side of him, eyes agape from the scenic view. From the lush green surroundings, five buildings stood out, one of them towering over the others._

_“Your family chose a good point of spiritual flow for their estate,” Mitsuki said, waving his tail._

_“Wait, you knew our family back then?” Yamato asked, his eyes lighting up._

_As Mitsuki began narrating an incident with his forefathers, Iori kept an eye at the position of the sun. It was getting late, but he couldn’t find any heart in him to remind Yamato...not when he smiled like that._

_Their friendship managed to stay hidden for years, and the boys were slowly becoming young men, entrusted with more duties of the family. That was the moment the higher ups spotted Mitsuki, lurking near the parameter as though he was searching for something._

_Yamato was summoned from his quarters in a hurry, and suddenly found himself sitting in a room with nine members: the eight heads of the branch family, and his own father. In the back, Mitsuki was bound and placed in a barrier. His eyes were focused on Yamato, yet Yamato didn’t dare to look in his direction._

_“Nikaido-dono, the pesky kamaitachi we captured claims to know your son. What is the meaning of this? Why is your son fraternising with yokai?” Iori’s father demanded._

_“The yokai lies!” Yamato said coldly, his heart sinking in pain. He knew he was being a traitor to Mitsuki, but if he spoke the truth, his father’s name would be sullied. Whatever the branch families accused him of; worthlessness, favouritism, treachery, it would all be true. For now, he needed to keep being on the good side of his father, and in turn, the clan._

_“It’s a sneaky little weasel after all!” He exclaimed a little more firmly, avoiding the pain in Mitsuki’s eyes as the family heads started raising their objections._

_The commotion continued for a while, more calls for banishment and losing his rights to be the heir, until Nikaido-dono raised his hand, demanding the silence of the congregation. He then looked at his son, “Are you speaking the truth?”_

_This was Yamato’s last chance to confess it. He bowed his head, “Yes father, my lips have spoken nothing but the truth since I entered this room.” His chest hurt with each word he spoke. However, one thing he had learnt well from the adults was to put up an act. And he would put up a spectacular performance, one that would seal Mitsuki’s fate, and freedom._

_His father gave his command: The kamaitachi was to be sealed away, while Yamato wasn’t allowed out of the mansion till he turned twenty. All parties flew into uproar on his supposed leniency. Yamato caught a glimpse of Mitsuki’s face and immediately looked away, his friend's seething anger too much for him to bear._

***

Iori left Yamato at the family's shrine, dropping him on the floor rather disgracefully. The guardian tengu of the shrine looked at Yamato’s body and heaved a sigh. Iori bowed in respect and left.

The tengu began the process of purification, the wounds on Yamato’s arm slowly closing up and healing. Yamato’s eyes flew open, groaning in pain.

“Took you long enough.” The tengu ran his hands along his wings, looking bored.

“Ugh… why did you have to be here, and not your onmyoji?” Yamato grumbled, trying his best to get up.

“Maybe cause he was damn tired of you being a scratching post for your shikigami.” 

“I did what I had to,” Yamato replied

“But did you do what was right?” The Tengu replied. Yamato looked away in irritation, not wanting to deal with answering.

***

_“Are you sure you want to do this, Nikaido-san?” Iori asked, opening the door to where the sealed yokai were kept._

_“It’s one way to give him freedom, Ichi,” Yamato said, stepping into the room, looking around at the sealed cabinets._

_“But does he really need it?”_

_“Yes,” Yamato said without hesitation. He took out a small casket with a paper seal on it. Yamato drew out two sheets of paper, one with mantras etched into them. He placed the sheet on the casket and held the blank sheet in his hand, muttering a spell. The sheet and casket glowed an eerie blue. The etchs on the paper disappeared, and Yamato was left holding a paper with the symbol of the moon imprinted on it._

_“He’s now your shikigami, but be careful. He may not be obedient at first.”_

_Yamato smiled, “ I have you for obedience, Ichi. I just want him to be free.”_

***

“Avoiding the problem will not make it go away, Yamato.”

“Oi! Don’t call me by my first name, Tengu.”

“At least call me Yuki. Seems like you address only your shikigami formally. That’s not going to make him like you again, you know.”

Yamato’s face flushed, “This isn’t about him liking me!”

“Then are you simply a masochist trying to get hurt?”

Yamato wished he could lunge at the tengu, but he balled his fists and took a deep breath. As much as he knew this couldn’t go on, he really did not want to talk to Mitsuki. He couldn’t face him… not after all those years.

Yuki took his summoning charm and it glowed. Yamato looked at him in shock. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“This has been going on for five months, it’s time to end it.” Yuki said, letting the sheet take its form. Mitsuki appeared on the floor, ears drooped in silence. Yuki walked out of the room, giving the both of them space.

“Go back. I didn’t summon you.”

“Was what he said true?” Mitsuki asked.

“Does it-”

“Was what you said true?”

Yamato pursed his lips. He had no idea what Mitsuki was referring to.

“The shrine is a close barrier between the human and the spirit world.”

A light bulb went off in Yamato’s head. So that’s what he meant.“Yes... I meant every word of it…” Yamato suddenly felt a weight on his chest. Mitsuki was sitting on it, angrily clutching his yukata.

“Then why didn’t you say anything before?!” Mitsuki hissed.

Yamato looked at him kindly, “Cause of what I had done, I was sure you would hate me.”

Mitsuki was silent for a while, “Man… you really are an idiot. I hate that about you.”

Yamato smiled, “Yeah… I suppose I really am nothing without you.”

Mitsuki grumbled, and coiled on top of Yamato, “I’m resting here. I don’t want to go back to the spirit realm.”

Yamato shut his eyes, taking rest too. Recovery processes, both physical and emotional, take a lot of energy and time, but at least he was on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
